Dual Scar's and Sollux's interesting conversation
by xxTYLERxx
Summary: So I was on a roleplay site and this happened. Rated M because fuck 9 year olds.


**TA: hey**

**: YOU!**

**TA: what.**

**: STAY AWAY FROM MY DECENDANT!**

**TA: fuck no.**

**TA: ii can do what ii want.**

**: ...you're just doing this to fuck with me**

**: ...i hate you**

**TA: hate you too.**

**: more than any combination of words could ever describe**

**TA: and no iim not fuckiing wiith you iim fuckiing wiith ED.**

**: ...*he sits and throws his hands in the air***

**: I GIVE UP**

**TA: heheheh**

**: how much do you care for Mituna?**

**TA: …**

**TA: why are you a2kiing?**

**: just curious**

**TA: well iif you mu2t know iit2 a lot.**

**: im sure you know who Cronus is,right?**

**TA: ye2.**

**: cronus,nearly everyday fucks mituna...poor Mituna. can't really get a word out...you know,his mouth being occupied and all. i have pity on him. i really do. but Cronus doesn't have any remorse. nononono. not a single bit.**

**TA: FUCK YOU**

**: although im strongly against, i only allow it because it cuases a tremendous amount of pain for the yellow blood**

**TA: …**

**TA: doe2 ED know thii2?**

**: *he grinned* maybe**

**TA: iim goiing to fuck hiim up the wall!**

**: i will utterly destroy your ancestor. i fucking swear.**

**TA: go diie!**

**TA: waiit no.**

**TA: go fuck your2elf iit2 ea2iier that way.**

**: i won't need to.**

**TA: becau2e no troll wiill have to be around you.**

**: your ancestor has it covered**

**TA: there ii2 no way he2 2crewiing wiith you.**

**: it doesn't matter if he wants to or not. it's happening *he shrugged***

**TA: oh my fuckiing gog.**

**: *he chuckles***

**TA: no way that ii2 not happiing nononononononono!**

**: it's going to be so much fun**

**: for me,you know.**

**TA: nononono!**

**TA: dont you dare.**

**: I've already got it planned and everything.**

**TA: COD youre 2uck a priick.**

**TA: who doe2 that?**

**: no,your ancestor does.**

**: me.**

**: i do**

**TA: jegu2.**

**: jegus can't help you now**

**TA: oh 2hiit what doe2 ED want he keep2 pe2teriing me.**

**: *he crosses his legs***

**: what does he want?**

**TA: *read2 the text*oh 2hiit!**

**TA: you put hiim up to that!**

**: what?**

**TA: ...**

**: *he smirks* tell me,what did i do?**

**TA: *2how2 you text***

**: *he laughs***

**: cute**

**TA: 2hut up.**

**: hows it feel on the other side?**

**TA: 2hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.**

**: good**

**TA: 2hut up you iin2ufferable priick.**

**: *he stands up***

**: well,**

**TA: what.**

**: off to fuck your ancestor**

**TA: fuck you!**

**: bye!**

**twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected.**

**Did you enjoy that chat? If so, remember to save the log - the chat will be deleted from this URL in 7 days.**

**(and then we meet again)**

**Orphaner Dualscar [ ] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~**

**twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~**

**TA: hey.**

**: i did it.**

**TA: what?**

**: i fucked your ancestor.**

**TA: wow ii cant beliieve iit.**

**TA: you 2lut.**

**: not as much as your ancestor**

**: HUGE WHORE**

**TA: he ii2 not!**

**: couldn't get enough**

**TA: oh gog.**

**: he was begging for more.**

**: such a needy whore**

**TA: at lea2t he doe2nt moan liike ED.**

**: ...WHAT?!...no actually he moans a lot louder...and it's filled with way more vulgarity.**

**: and a little lispy**

**TA: wa2 he wiilliingly your biitch?**

**TA: ED begged to be miine.**

**: *shrug* i wouldn't know. his mouth was to occupied for questions.**

**TA: ii want to kiill you.**

**: *he laughs***

**: good luck,boy.**

**TA: fuuuuuuuck you.**

**: your ancestor already handled that.**

**: very well,might i add.**

**TA: wow thank2 for all the mental iimage2.**

**: you're very welcome**

**: i can give you more**

**TA: ii wa2 beiing 2arca2tiic.**

**: at one point i had him against the wall. god he loved that paet,because he just couldn't keep quiet for more than a second. screaming for more. let's just say,that wall will forever be stained.**

**: *he smirks***

**TA: oh my gog.**

**: you want more?**

**TA: AAAACK!**

**TA: no.**

**TA: no!**

**: whole book of visionary waiting. just say the word.**

**TA: NO!**

**: so...how much do you care for Mituna?**

**TA: ii already told you, a lot.**

**: oh yeeaah. *he happily sighs***

**TA: what happened to hiim?**

**TA: waiit fuck iit dont tell me.**

**: OH NO! you already asked.**

**: it's too late.**

**TA: nononono.**

**: Mituna is a huge bawler at first...but he worked into liking it.**

**: probably a little too much.**

**TA: oh gog no.**

**: yeaah. I'm pretty sure Mituna beat your ancestor in the long run.**

**Orphaner Dualscar's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.**

**TA: 2o your 2ayiing everyone iim related to love2 to be fucked by you and your decendant2.**

**Orphaner Dualscar [ ] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~**

**TA: 2hiit.**

**: yup.**

**: pretty much.**

**TA: no way iim goiing to be ED2 biitch.**

**: you just wait.**

**TA: nope.**

**: you'll be begging all night just like your ancestors**

**: probably even more.**

**TA: and how do you know thii2?**

**: it runs in the family**

**TA: not fuckiing happeniing.**

**: you keep saying that!but you wait!**

**TA: ii wiill kiill my2elf before iim ED2 fuck buddy.**

**: you know,I'd be extremely against this...but I'm actually enjoying myself. i get to not only fuck with you mentally but i get to physically fuck your ancestor...i think i win.**

**TA: ...**

**TA: your mentaly fuckiing me?**

**TA: you pedophiile!**

**: victory almost feels as good as fucking your ancestor**

**TA: 2o you liike fuckiing my an2e2ter?**

**: it's enjoyable.**

**TA: oh cod.**

**TA: thiing2 are goiing to come up my proteiin chute.**

**TA: 2hiiiiiiiiiit.**

**: *he burst into laughter and roughly pats your back***

**TA: thii2 ii2 not happeniing.**

**: oh...but it is**

**: and it will continue to happen**

**TA: ...**

**TA: no.**

**: over and over again**

**TA: no!**

**TA: NO!**

**: well,I'm off.**

**: *he stands***

**TA: oh my fuck.**

**: bye,Captor**

**TA: go fuck your2elf!**

**Orphaner Dualscar [ ] disconnected.**


End file.
